


Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [8]
Category: I Love You to Death (1990)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Community: comment_fic, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Post-movie. Carla gets a visit from her friend Devo Nod. Songfic set to Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) by Lindsay Lohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts).



> Hey there. :) Here's a new oneshot I cooked up while watching the 1990 drama/comedy film "I Love You to Death". It's a great film, and River Phoenix was great as Devo Nod in it, too. He is missed dearly and terribly, as he died at the age of 23 in 1993 on Halloween morning at 1:51 AM (and at such a young age too).  
> Plus, I also watched the music video for the song "Confessions Of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)" by Lindsay Lohan. (And no matter what, she will always be, in my view, a great actress and singer; I wish her all the best.) Finally, like magic, this popped into my head.
> 
> Summary: Oneshot. Post-movie. Carla gets a visit from her friend Devo Nod. Songfic set to Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) by Lindsay Lohan.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Paramount Pictures own I Love You to Death. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)

It was only ten o'clock at night. There wasn't a soul in sight that was outside – at least an unfamiliar one, of course. The row of houses in the suburbs looked like a ghost town on a moonless summer night. There were raindrops on a car's windshield – a sign of a storm moving in.

" _Carla. . . Carla. . ."_

The voice was very familiar. Carla Boca, her dark brown eyes full of anticipation, slowly slipped out of bed and stepped lightly across her bedroom floor and over to the window. She opened it, and almost stepped back in shock.

For there, standing right in front of her, was none other than Devo Nod, a young man with light blond hair and green eyes. She and her brother, Dominic, often visited with him after school while he worked at her father's pizzeria. He was very mystical, and he was the best friend of the Boca family.

Devo was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black Levis. On his feet were blue-and-white striped Converses.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Devo," she said in a whisper. "It's only you."

Devo smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry," he purred. "Did I frighten you, Carla, my dear?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just a little surprised."

  
_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_  
 _I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_  
 _And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_  
 _A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go_  
 _Why'd you have to go_  
 _Why'd you have to go_

Devo opened his arms. Carla stepped into them, and hugged him with all her strength, and he hugged her back. But then they stepped apart upon hearing loud voices and yells from the house next door.

 **"When I found you, you were a drunk, wasted away in a bar!"** a woman yelled.

 **"And when I found you, you were dancing around a pole in a bar. And look, even now you still are!"** a man snapped back in reply.

 **"Well, I'm making money, which is more than you can say,"** the woman yelled back.

 **"What did you say?"** the man yelled.

 **"You heard what I said, psychopath!"** snapped the woman.

"I think I'd better head back into bed," said Carla, feeling terrified, a little sheepish, and a little embarrassed that Devo had to hear something like yelling and loud voices – especially from the house next door.

Luckily for her, Devo simply smiled and replied in a whisper,  
"Close your eyes, Carla."

She did. Then he whispered into her ear, while putting the tip of his right index finger to her forehead, "Just believe in magic, my darling. Whenever things like this get to be too much for you, just close your eyes and try to remember me, and you will be OK."

He then pulled his fingertip away and then placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Now, open your eyes."

When Carla opened them, she blinked a bit, and then looked around.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
 _I am broken but I am hoping_  
 _Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
 _I am crying, a part of me is dying and_  
 _These are, these are_  
 _The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_  
 _I dream of another you_  
 _The one who would never (never)_  
 _Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_  
 _A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go_  
 _Why'd you have to go_  
 _Why'd you have to go_

She was in her own bed, and Devo was sitting next to her, grinning.

"Well," he asked, "how do you feel?"

Carla sighed deeply. When it came to mixed-up feelings and inner turmoil, she needed someone to talk to, and she knew nobody better than Devo. He was quite something. He was spiritual, and he knew how to talk others into feeling better.

She didn't know why, though. She just knew.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
 _I don't know you, but I still want to_  
 _Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
 _Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_  
 _‛Cause these are, these are_  
 _The confessions of a broken heart_

"I'm feeling OK," she said, "but a little bit tired."

As she said this, she yawned, and Devo smiled a bit. He then reached over and caressed her left cheek with one hand while nuzzling the other cheek with his other hand. Carla sighed, smiling, as she felt Devo being so gentle with her. All that yelling and shouting from next door didn't seem to matter anyway. It didn't matter that it was Devo comforting her, that it was Devo caressing and nuzzling her face, or that it was Devo right beside her.

It did seem to begin to matter, however, when Devo put his lips to her ear and whispered, "Forgive me."

Before she had a chance to ask what he meant, he then put his hand on hers, fingers brushing her pulse. He stroked her hair and ran his hands through it as he drew her close. He tortured her with his fingertips grazing her throat, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He kissed her hands, her forehead, her tears. He wound his arms around her, locking her in his embrace. He bestowed beautiful caresses on her, tracing the curve from her brow to her smiling lips. He caressed her smile too, and her soft mouth shook under the feel of it, and from the breathless, profound sense of rediscovery, of finding home at last. It took all her strength to keep her lips from parting for him.

_I love you,_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I...!_  
 _I love you!_

When Devo finally pulled away, Carla closed her eyes for a bit, and then opened them to see his emerald orbs looking into her dark chocolate ones.

"Well, Carla," he purred, "how are you feeling now?"

He then smirked upon seeing her eyes. They were full of a lot of emotions that were all mixed up together.

She saw Devo as a friend of hers. However, he saw her as someone who could need the help of someone mystical, someone who believed that runes had what they called "metaphysical powers".

Someone like... him.

Before Carla knew it, he then reached over with one hand and slid it behind her neck. Then, he gently pulled her up to a sitting position and waited patiently. For what, he didn't know... yet.

  
_Daughter to father, daughter to father_   
_I don't know you, but I still want to_   
_Daughter to father, daughter to father_   
_Tell me the truth..._   
_Did you ever love me!_   
_Did you ever love me?_   
_These are..._   
_The confessions...of a broken heart_   


Before Carla knew it, she felt Devo press his lips to her throat, and she had to fight in order to keep herself from arching her back in a catlike way.

"Devo," she whispered, trying to keep her voice very quiet as he then moved his mouth to her ear and, after thinking a bit, nibbled on it a little. "Stop. Please, stop."

Devo simply smirked. "How about no?" he purred in reply. "Besides, you really are quite innocent, aren't you, my little darling?"

Carla was surprised. Before, Devo had never called her by the names "my dear" or "my little darling". And she was sure, even now, that he loved her mother, Rosalie, and would do anything for her.

"Devo," she said as she felt the fingertips of his left hand slip under her nightshirt and glide silkily across her smooth skin, sure that this conversation – or confession, she wasn't sure which – wasn't going at all the way she wanted it to go. "I thought you actually liked my mom. You once said to me and Dominic that you would do anything for her."

The smirk still on his face (which now reached his emerald eyes and darkened them), Devo then whispered into her ear,  
"I know. But lately, I've started taking a liking to one other person... you."

Carla blinked and bit her lower lip as he then moved his hands up to her shoulders and then lightly squeezed them. He then took the opportunity to whisper,  
"Until next we meet, my dear Carla."

Then, before she knew it, he pressed his lips against her cheek, and then moved catlike off the bed and over to the bed. After giving her a final smile (even though she didn't see it), he then leapt out of the window.

Carla then blinked a few more times. Her skin was tingling all over from where Devo's fingers had made contact with it. When she looked down at her cupped hands, she sucked in her breath in surprise.

For there, in the palm of her left hand, was a black stone that looked very familiar. Apparently, Devo had snuck it into her hands before he left.

She then remembered him telling her and Dominic about the runes – they were stones, very spiritual and that they had metaphysical powers.

"The black stone – it represents strength," she remembered Devo telling her and Dominic once.

Smiling to herself, Carla put the black stone on her nightstand and then turned out the light. The shouting and arguments from the neighbors had long since faded away. Now, it was perfectly quiet.

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

Before falling asleep, Carl then whispered,  
"Thanks, Devo. I know we'll always be friends forever."

Finally, her eyes closed, and she was soon in the realm of sleep.

Outside the Boca house, Devo stood outside Carla's window. He was smiling, his white teeth gleaming.

"See you tomorrow, Carla," he whispered. Finally, after lingering long enough to blow her a swift kiss, he then took off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
